jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cornoctis/The Story of Two Sisters Część I
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość 'Małe info' '- Dedyki będą' '-Kursywa to rozmowy smoków w ich języku' '-Pogrubionym piszę swoje uwagi ' '-Wydarzenia i wygląd ludzi jest jak w JWS i w odcinkach Jeźdźcy Smoków i Jeźdźcy Smoków Obrońcy Berk' '-Swoje przygody opowiada smok, którego rozumieją tylko niektórzy obdarzeni „Darem” o którym dowiecie się później ;) ' No i to by chyba było na tyle. Jeśli coś jeszcze przyjdzie mi do głowy to dopiszę. Zaczynamy! Rozdział Pierwszy : Początek Gdy byłam jeszcze jajkiem, słyszałam wszystko dookoła siebie. Każdy szum wody, każdy dźwięk, który znajdował się obok mnie. Słyszałam każdą Nocną Furię. Tak znajduje się na wyspie Nocnych Furii zwanej także Domem Nocy. Ci ludzie z Berk myślą, że to tutaj sypia księżyc gdy jest słońce, a także sypia słońce gdy jest noc. U nas nie każdy jest czarny. Są wszystkie kolory, od czarnego przez kolory tęczy do białego. Kolor jaja nie zależy od koloru rodziców. Wracając, jestem jeszcze jajkiem. No ale, jak już mówiłam, słyszę wszystko co jest dookoła mnie. Słyszę oddech naszej mamy, słyszę jak dwie Nocne Furie kłócą się o łososia. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień Wyklucia. Ja wyklułam się jako ostatnia, może dlatego, że nie mogłam rozbić jajka od spodu, bo było bardzo twarde. Pierwsze co zobaczyłam to wielką, czarną jak smoła Nocną Furię. To był mój tata. Później zobaczyłam trochę mniejszą, błękitną smoczycę, tak to była moja mama. W między czasie poznałam moje rodzeństwo, moje dwie siostry Kasia i Julia, mój brat Kevin, i jeszcze ja, czyli Katrin. Wiem imię dość nietypowe, ale moja mama chciała żebym się tak nazywała. Już po wykluciu chciałam zacząć latać. Nawet mi to nieźle wychodziło póki mój tata nie pacną mnie przypadkiem ogonem. No cóż, ale ważne, że nic mi się nie stało. Prawie nic. Mam lekko nadwyrężone prawe skrzydło, i już nie mogę latać ale dobrze, że nic poważniejszego się nie stało. Jak już mówiłam, mam 3 rodzeństwa. Kevin ma czarno-czerwone łuski, Jula biało-czerwone i Kasia biało-czarne. Pewnego popołudnia nasz tata próbował nas nauczyć latać. Ale ja nie mogłam, bo dalej bolało mnie skrzydło, i tylko patrzyłam razem z mamą, jak moje rodzeństwo próbuje swoich sił w tej sztuce. Kevin od razu wszedł na większy kamulec i zaczyna szybować, a Julia słuchała taty jak to on opowiadał o technikach lotu. Natomiast Kasia od razu jak ja zaczęła machać skrzydłami i po kilku próbach od taty podleciała do mamy i mnie. Było to dosyć śmieszne, gdy nie wyszło jej lądowanie. (:D) Ale na to też przyjdzie pora nauki. Wieczorem mama poszła nad rzekę złapać trochę łososi. Poprosiłam ją czy mogłaby mi pokazać jak to robi. Głupie ryby, niczego się nie nauczą. Zawsze przypływają w to samo miejsce, więc łatwo je znaleźć. Gdy już po kolacji moje rodzeństwo wraz z mamą zasnęło ja poszłam spoglądać na niebo i te małe, jasne punkty. Nasz tata nie mógł dzisiaj z nami zostać, bo pełnił nocną wartę. Gdy tak patrzyłam, po cichu przyszła do mnie Kasia. - Hej, dlaczego nie śpisz? – Powiedziałathumb|Mała Katrin - Coś nie mogę zasnąć, a ty? – odpowiedziałam - Ja miałam zły sen. Dlaczego się tak wpatrujesz w te świecidełka? - Tak sobie myślę, że gdy będę już duża polecę na jedną z nich, żeby patrzeć co się dzieje w dole i czuć się tak jakby wszystko należało do mnie – rozmarzyłam się - Fajne marzenia, ale myślę, że Ci się to nie uda - Dlaczego? - Myślę, że to tylko takie kropki, i nie da się na nie usiąść - Ale zawsze można marzyć - No dobra, zmieńmy temat. Wiesz gdzie jest tata? - Słyszałam jak mówił mamie, że ma nocną wartę czy coś - A co to jest? - Nie wiem, może rano zapytamy mamy? - Ok, ale… - Dziewczynki, pora już iść spać, nie sądzicie? – Przerwała mama - No dobrze – Odpowiedziałyśmy jednocześnie I poszłyśmy się położyć. Ale jeszcze zanim zasnęłam, to po prostu musiałam zapytać - Mamo, a co to jest ta „Nocna Warta”, na której jest tata? - Niech Ci będzie – odpowiedziała – ale zaraz później zaśniesz, dobrze? - Dobrze - Wiesz, że na naszej wyspie są cztery góry, prawda? - Tak, tata powiedział, że być może za kilka tygodni gdy już opanujemy latanie, pokaże nam kilka fajnych sztuczek jak omijać takie góry - No właśnie, więc wiesz o które mi chodzi. Są cztery góry, i co tydzień są wybierane cztery Nocne Furie, które będą pilnować czy nie ma w oddali jakiegoś wroga. Każda Nocna Furia ma swoją górę, z której musi obserwować i niebo, i morze. I tej nocy akurat wasz tata dostał taką wartę, gdzie musi obserwować czy gdzieś nie ma wroga. - Dziękuje mamo – powiedziałam – będę pamiętać. A teraz dobranoc... - Dobranoc malutka… I zasnęłam, ale czułam, że mama jeszcze nie śpi. Następnego dnia spróbowałam opowiedzieć to wszystko Kasi. - ... musi obserwować czy gdzieś nie ma wroga. - Hmmm… a więc o to chodziło. Ciekawe… - Jak dorosnę to też będę chciała patrolować! - Nie wydaje Ci się to nudne? Tak stać na czubku góry i tylko się gapić w morze i niebo? - No co ty! To musi być super! Gdy coś zauważysz, od razu musisz poinformować resztę! I wtedy leci kilka Furii żeby to sprawdzić. Chciałabym tak sprawdzać! Tata już wrócił z tej „Nocnej Warty”, bardzo zmęczony, więc dzisiaj mama nas wzięła pod swoje skrzydła. Oprowadziła nas po całej wyspie! Nie wiedziałam, że jest ona taka ogromna. Z naszej jaskini wydawała się mniejsza. Razem z Kasią, poprosiłyśmy mamę czy by mogła nam pokazać wsypę w nocy. - No ale mamo, prosimy! – poprosiłam - Mamoooo! No proszę Cię! – powiedziała Kasia ze słodkimi oczkami - Nie i koniec tematu! Noc jest niebezpieczna. Nie na darmo ustawiliśmy strażników, aby Ci pilnowali wyspę przed wrogami! Widzieliście tatę jaki dzisiaj wrócił zmęczony? Mógł przysnąć w czasie warty i przez tą nieuwagę mogłoby się wedrzeć niebezpieczeństwo na wyspę! ''– Odpowiedziała - ''No dobrze, skoro tak mówisz... – odparłyśmy jednogłośnie Teraz znowu kolacja i do spania. Ale tej nocy znowu nie mogłam zasnąć. Mój słuch mówił mi, że „coś” się szykuje… Ale nie wiem co. Wiem tylko, że ta noc nie będzie dla mnie spokojna… Zasnęłam przy samym końcu jaskini w cieniu, tak gdzie nikt mnie nie widział. Musiałam odejść kawałek od mamy, bo biło od niej ciepło, a mi było za gorąco. I to był błąd. Przez już prawie zamknięte oczy widziałam jak z czterech gór spadają cztery Nocne Furie. Nie wiem co się z nimi stało, ale na początku myślałam, że to sen. Ale tak nie było. Po chwili obudziła się mama - Dzieciaki, szybko! Atakują wyspę! ''– krzyknęła mama, a ja dalej myśląc, że to sen nic z tym nie zrobiłam - ''Aaaaa! – krzyczało moje rodzeństwo - Dzieci, spokojnie. Już musimy lecieć! ''– pośpieszała mama - ''Ale mamo… – próbowała powiedzieć Kasia - Żadnych „ale”, szybko! Musimy lecieć! ''– przerwała I polecieli. A ja zostałam sama. Całkiem sama. Gdy się już całkiem obudziłam, próbowałam lecieć za nimi, ale przez moje skrzydło nie mogłam. Tylko patrzyłam jak wszystkie Nocne Furie odlatują. Wszystkie są zdrowe. Oprócz mnie… '''To na razie tyle :) Zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania :D Nexty postaram się wrzucać systematycznie, bo większość opowiadania mam już napisane na komputarze ' Ciąg dalszy. Ktoś to w ogóle czyta? :/ Ci, którzy zaatakowali nasz dom, weszli na wyspę. Rozpoznałam po zapachu, że to na pewno nie smoki. Ja leżałam na skraju jaskini i widziałam całą wyspę. Widziałam jakieś dwunożne stworzenia. Podejrzewam, że to wikingowie, ale na pewno nie z Berk. Ich łodzie pachną inaczej. Wiem, bo kiedyś byłam z tatą na wraku jednej z ich łodzi. To też byli wikingowie, ale jacyś inni. Po chwili jeden z nich wdrapał się do mojej pustej jaskini. Zobaczył mnie, bo tylko ja się wyróżniałam z tła skały. I też dlatego, że światło księżyca odbija się od moich łusek. Nic nie robiłam. Patrzyłam się tylko na niego moimi wielkimi oczami. - Cześć malutka. Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Wydawał się miły… - Nie widzisz, że leżę? – odburkałam - Ty jesteś jeszcze małą Nocną Furią. Nic mi nie zrobisz, prawda? - Jeszcze się okaże czy mnie wkurzysz… - Nie ruszaj się… – podszedł do mnie- nic Ci nie zrobię – jeszcze bliżej – grzeczna dziewczynka… – i zarzucił na mnie sieć z czegoś ciężkiego. Pewnie żebym nie mogła uciec. Nie stawiałam oporu. Przed statkiem był chyba ich wódz. - Dagurze, znalazłem jedną Nocną Furię A więc to był Dagur - No pokaż mi ją tu – zaśmiał się jak ropucha - Ładna sztuka. Różowe łuski, nie uciekała, ani nie wierciła się… - Czekaj! Powiedziałeś, że ma RÓŻOWE łuski!? - T..t..tak… Panie - Hmmm… Gdy przybędzie na wyspę zmieńcie jej kolor tych łusek za pomocą hmmm... brył węgla? - Tak, wodzu! Wnieśli mnie na statek i wsadzili do dość dużej klatki. Byłam zmęczona tym wszystkim i szybko zasnęłam. Gdy statek się zatrzymał, ja z na wpół przymkniętymi oczami patrzyłam co ze mną robią ( Teraz już jest tak jak w Jeźdźcach Smoków, czyli Czkawka nie ma nogi, i lata na Szczerbatku ) Zamknęli mnie w jakimś pomieszczeniu z klatkami. W tych klatkach były inne smoki ale żadnej Nocnej Furii. ( :c ) Byłam jedyna… Ktoś tu idzie. Nastawiłam swoje uszy i spróbowałam podsłuchać co mówią - ... to jest jedyna różowa Nocna Furia, jaką widział Wiking! O nie! Będą mnie malować na czarno… - I ja nie wiem czy jest jakaś inna. Panie ty sam widziałeś tą wyspę. Tam był tylko jeden smok. I to była ona. Z naszych źródeł wynika, że na Berk… - BERK!? Co ja Ci mówiłem o wypowiadaniu nazwy wyspy naszego wroga!? – przerwał mu Dagur - Że to niewłaściwe, Panie… - Tak. Dokończ to co mówiłeś… - A więc na „wyspie naszego największego wroga mają jedną Nocną Furię, ale ona nie może latać bez jeźdźca. A jest nim syn ich wodza, Czkawka… - Bardzo ciekawe… Ale dlaczego nasza Furia nie lata? - Zaraz zajmie się nią nasz smokolog - Dobrze… Powiedzcie mi gdy już skończy! Albo nie. Przyślijcie go tu do mnie! - Tak jest, Panie… I poszli. Za chwilę przyjdzie ten ich cały „smokolog” czy coś… Gdy przyszedł, na początku obserwował mnie z daleka. Po chwili przyszedł Dagur i kazał mu wejść do klatki. Zaczął oglądać mnie z „bezpiecznej” dla niego odległości. Ja obserwowałam jego, on mnie. Oho, Dagur się złości… - No podejdź do niej! Co taki mały smok może Ci zrobić? Zaczyna mnie wkurzać - Warknie na ciebie? Haha – zaśmiał się jak głupek… Zaraz nie wytrzymam… - Pożre Cię? A może boisz się, że podrapie Cię swoimi małymi pazurkami? I nerwy mi puściły. Dagur „przypadkiem” dostał ode mnie plazmą, ale na jego szczęście nic mu się nie stało. Tylko lekko odbił się od ściany ( ) - Założyć jej kaganiec! I to już! Założyli mi coś w rodzaju klatki tylko, że na pysk. I już nie mogę strzelać… Teraz ten ich cały „smokolog” zaczął badać moje skrzydło. Dał jakiś opatrunek czy jak to oni na to mówią, i powiedział, że za tydzień będę już mogła latać. JUPI w końcu się stąd wydostanę! Ciąg dalszy już jutro ;) 'Rozdział Drugi : Wyspa Berserków' Rozdział ten dedykuję dla Nieszczerbatej, za pomoc w poprawie pierwszego rozdziału :) Jestem już tutaj cztery dni. W między czasie dowiedziałam się, że ten ich smokolog ma na imię Egil. Dziwne imię, ale nie ja wybierałam. W sumie moje też trochę dziwne. Kasia i Julka mają normalne. Kevin niby też. Ale taka Katrin? Co to w ogóle za imię? Ciekawe, gdzie ich teraz znajdę. Wątpię, że będą znowu na tej wyspie. Ale gdy już stąd ucieknę, najpierw polecę do domu. Mam nadzieję, że trafię... Trzy dni później Minął już tydzień, próbowałam już latać i nawet nieźle mi to wychodzi. Dzisiaj zdejmie mi już ten opatrunek. Będę mogła znowu zobaczyć moją rodzinę! Już się nie mogę doczekać! Właśnie wchodzi do mojej klatki. - Cześć malutka. Dzisiaj zdejmujemy twój opatrunek Coś mi tu śmierdzi… Nie, to nie on, ale mówi jakoś inaczej… Dobrze jest, zdejmuje mi już to. Spróbuję trochę polatać po klatce. Hmm… no skrzydło jak nowe! Teraz tylko poczekać na odpowiednią… chwilę… Zapomniałam, że dalej mam ten kaganiec na pyszczku… muszę jeszcze trochę poczekać aż mi go zdejmą. Egil już wyszedł, a ja nawet tego nie zauważyłam. Teraz słyszę, że coś tam stuka. To nie jest jedna rzecz, jest ich tam sporo… Ktoś tu idzie! To chyba Dagur, i ten jego koleżka… - No może już latać, tak? – zapytał Dagur - Taaak, Panie. Już dzisiaj widzieliśmy jak latała po klatce. A i już duża urosła. Przydałoby się rozpocząć szkolenie. - Masz rację. Można już rozpoczynać… Ale czy arena już gotowa? - Tak Panie. Nasi najlepsi budowlańcy dopinają ostatnie mocowania… - To jak już skończą, to wprowadźcie ją na arenę. - Tak jest Panie - Przydałoby się jej dać jakieś imię… – zamyślił się Dagur – Wiem! Niech się nazywa Kiara. - Dobrze, a więc niech nazywa się Kiara - Serio? Kiara? Mogliby wymyślić coś lepszego – pomyślałam O co im chodzi z tym szkoleniem, areną? Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że nic mi się nie stanie. Hmmm… po dłuższym namyśle, dalej nie zmienili mi koloru łusek. Może dalej pozostanę różowa… Następny Dzień Gdy się budzę, widzę, że ktoś się na mnie patrzy. Jest to jakiś chudy wiking. Trzyma coś w ręku. Wygląda to jak jakiś skórzany pas… Widząc, że już nie śpię, wchodzi do mojej klatki i kładzie ten pas przede mną. Ma też coś w rodzaju koła. Gdy już to obwąchałam, bierze to koło i nakłada, a raczej próbuje mi to założyć. Po kilku próbach daję za wygraną, a on zakłada mi to na szyję. Do tego koła, podczepia ten pas. - No chodź Kiara. Czas na twoje szkolenie - Jestem Katrin, a nie… a no tak. Zmienili mi imię – przypomniało mi się –'' No dobra, już idę, ale się tak nie gorączkuj…'' - No, grzeczna dziewczynka I poszliśmy na arenę. Najpierw na chwilę oślepił mnie blask słońca. Jak dawno go nie widziałam. Po przyzwyczajeniu oczu, zobaczyłam, że nade mną jest siatka. Ten idiota rozpiął mi ten pas z kołem, a gdy tylko poczułam, że nie mam nic na szyi odleciałam prosto w szparę między tą siatką… Niestety, przechytrzyli mnie. Dali tam coś co wygląda jak by było powietrzem, a tak naprawdę jest przeźroczystym czymś! Wygląda na to, że nigdy stąd nie ucieknę… - Proszę, proszę, proszę… – usłyszałam głos Dagura – ktoś nam tu próbuje uciec… Nie ma tak łatwo. Będziesz musiała być po mojej stronie, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Orman, to nasz najlepszy treser. Poradzi sobie z tobą… - A proszę Cię bardzo, zobaczymy czy taki z niego najlepszy Przyszedł ten ich cały Orman, i pokazuje mi dwóch wikingów. Nie są prawdziwi. Są chyba z drewna. - No Kiara. W wikinga z Berk masz strzelać, nie w Berserka. I strzeliłam w tego, którego mi wskazał, a po idealnym strzale, dał mi jakąś trawę. Ona tak bosko pachniała… po prostu.. musiałam… musiałam się… się w …. niej… wytarzać… I odpłynęłam w sen… Po przebudzeniu, przede mną leżał talerz z łososiami. Dawno ich nie jadłam. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jadłam już od paru dni, więc łapczywie pochłonęłam 6 ryb. Znowu przychodzi ten sam gościu co wczoraj, ale dzisiaj już mi nie zakłada tych pasów. Idę za nim prosto do areny, i powtarza się to co wczoraj. I tak samo minęły kolejne miesiące. Jestem już prawie dorosłą smoczycą. Smoki szybko dorastają, ale bardzo długo żyjemy. Kiedyś od mamy słyszałam, że na naszej wyspie jest smok, który ma ponad 500 lat, a zachowuje się jak nasz tata! Eh, pewnie już jej nie zobaczę. Ciekawe co się z nią stało… Jak wygląda teraz Kasia i Julia. Kevin pewnie już przypomina tatę. Dziewczyny pewnie trochę przypominają mamę. Tylko, że są białe, a nie błękitne…Co ja bym dała, żeby znowu ich spotkać… Jeśli będzie 15 komentarzy to wstawię jutro resztę rozdziału i początek trzeciego ;) W tym samym czasie u rodzeństwa Katrin i jej rodziców thumb|left|182px|Malutka Kasia- Mamo, dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć co się stało z Katrin!? – krzyczy Kasia Kevin i Julia polecieli na lekcje latania z tatą, ale Kasia postanowiła zostać z mamą, i w końcu ją wypytać co się stało z jej drugą siostrą. - Odpowiesz mi czy nie? ''– dalej pyta Kasia - ''Nie! Nie wiem co się z nią stało! Nie było jej gdy atakowali wys… – próbowała powiedzieć mama - No właśnie – przerwała Kasia – nie było jej, bo TY chyba zapomniałaś, że nie mogła latać! Nawet nie pomyślałaś, żeby policzyć swoje dzieci! Jak mogłaś! Straciłam swoją siostrę! Być może już nigdy jej nie zobaczę! Słyszysz!? NIGDY! I to wszystko przez Ciebie! Ja próbowałam Ci powiedzieć, ale ty tylko „Szybciej, bo atakują wyspę!”. Jak mogłaś zostawić własne dziecko? Jak, ja się pytam, jak ty to mogłaś zrobić!? - Ale Kasiu… - „Żadnego Ale” też mi tak mówiłaś, jak próbowałam Ci powiedzieć, że ZOSTAWIŁAŚ swoją córkę! – żali się dalej Kasia - Ale… - Nie! Nie chcę Cię już słuchać! I nie mów mi już co mam robić! Lecę szukać Katrin czy tego chcesz czy nie! I odleciała. Nawet się nie pożegnała z tatą, ani Kevinem czy Julią. Zresztą tata powiedział, że ona już nie musi chodzić na lekcje latania, bo latać potrafi już bardzo dobrze. I tak leciała w kierunku wyspy Berk. Gdy już zobaczyła osadę, zamiast przyjemnego powitania, została złapana w sieć. Gdy ją odnaleziono. Razem z inną Nocną Furią przyszedł jakiś chłopak. - Możecie mnie uwolnić? ''– zapytała Kasia - ''A może najpierw małe „proszę”? – powiedział czarny smok - Proszę, uwolnijcie mnie. Nic wam nie zrobię. – prosi Kasia - Szczerbata Mordko! Jednak nie jesteś jedyny ze swojego gatunku! – zawołał chłopak Gdy już czarny smok uwolnił Kasię, ta wstała i zaczęła oglądać się dookoła czy nic się jej nie stało. W tym czasie podszedł ten chłopak. - Jak wam na imię? Ja jestem Kasia ''– powiedziała smoczyca - Ja jestem Czkawka, a to Szczerbatek – odpowiedział chłopak - ''Czekaj! Czy ty odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie? Ty mnie rozumiesz!? – zapytała zdziwiona Kasia. - Kasia! Ty potrafisz mówić? Szczerbatku dlaczego ja ją rozumiem, a Ciebie nie? – zapytał Czkawka - Eh, niech Ci już będzie. Gdy Cię poznałem od razu wiedziałem, że masz Sarrani – odpowiedział Szczerbatek - Co to jest? – zapytał zdziwiony Czkawka - Sarrani, jest to Dar od Smoczych Bogów. – kontynuuje Szczerbatek – Co się tak na mnie patrzysz. Nie wiedziałeś, że smoki też mają swoich Bogów? '' -Nieee…. – odpowiedział Czkawka -'' Wracając. Ty jesteś jednym z tych ludzi, którzy otrzymali Dar od naszego Smoczego Boga imieniem Saarantras (Pozdrowionka dla tych co czytali książkę Serafina :3 ). - Ale jak to? Ile jeszcze w wiosce jest osób z tym, jak to nazwałeś. Sarrantia? - Sarrani ''– podpowiedziała Kasia - O właśnie. Sarrani. Ile jest takich ludzi jak ja w wiosce? – zapytał zaciekawiony Czkawka - ''Jest tylko dwóch. Pierwszym jesteś ty, a drugim jest Astrid. Dlatego tak świetnie dogadujecie się ze smokami. Smok od razu wyczuje, że jesteś Sarrani, mamy do tego nosa. Ale staramy się to ukrywać, bo był kiedyś taki ktoś, kto rządził nami, bo potrafił się z nami porozumiewać. My rozumiemy wasz język, ale wy naszego nie. No ty tak, ale reszta… - Czyli, że od początku wiedziałeś? – padło kolejne pytanie od Czkawki - Tak, pewnie Kasia też, prawda? – zadał pytanie Szczerbatek - Coś wyczułam, ale nie do końca wiedziałam co. Teraz już wiem, że to Ty – wskazała nosem na Czkawkę – Gdy tu leciałam, od razu coś poczułam, zanim złapaliście mnie w sieć. - Przepraszamy – odpowiedział i Czkawka i Szczerbatek - No dobrze, ale mam takie pytanie. Nie widzieliście może innej Nocnej Furii? – zapytała Kasia - To są jakieś inne Furie? – zapytał zdziwiony Czkawka - Później Ci wytłumaczę. A ty Szczerbatek, widziałeś może różową Nocną Furię? – zapytała ponownie - Nie, nie widziałem. Od kilku lat jestem tutaj jedyną Nocną Furią ''– odpowiedział czarny gad - Kasiu - ''Tak, Czkawka? - Nie chciałabyś nam może pomóc? Mojej przyjaciółce Astrid, ostatnio smok gdzieś odleciał. A ty, że masz piękne łuski, być może byś się jej spodobała. Nie chciałabyś z nami tu zamieszkać? To znaczy z Astrid. Byłabyś jej smokiem, latałaby na tobie. Co powiesz na to? – zaproponował Czkawka -'' Ktoś ma na mnie latać?'' - T..t….tak… - Muszę ją najpierw poznać, nie mogę Ci od razu powiedzieć czy tak, czy nie. A poza tym nie zostałam tu mile przywitana, chyba, że to wasz zwyczaj witania gości… - Nie, nie, nie! Bardzo Cię przepraszam. Ale czy mogłabyś przynajmniej zobaczyć Astrid i się z nią trochę, no nie wiem. Zaprzyjaźnić? – poprosił Czkawka - No dobrze. To którędy do wioski? - Chodź za nami, zaraz niedaleko mieszka Astrid. Zaprowadzimy Cię. I poszli do wioski Berk. Tam już na Czkawkę czekała Astrid. - Cześć Czkaw… Czy to jest druga Nocna Furia!? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna - Witaj, jestem Kasia. Ty pewnie musisz być Astrid, tak? '' - Czy ten smok właśnie mi się przedstawił? - ''Tak, rozumiesz mój język, ale to później. Słyszałam, że smok Ci uciekł. Nie chciałabyś latać na Nocnej Furii? - J..j..ja? - Nie, ten kamień co leży obok Ciebie. No jasne, że ty. Ale najpierw musimy się poznać. ''- Kasia nic nie mówiąc, podleciała do Astrid, wzięła ją na grzbiet, kazała się trzymać i poleciały obydwie. Czkawka i Szczerbatek postanowili, że także dołączą do podniebnego lotu. I tak latali przez resztę dnia. Kasia postanowiła zostać razem z jej nową przyjaciółką, Astrid, a także tutaj zamieszkać. Lecz dalej miała w głowie pytanie gdzie jest teraz jej siostra. '''No tak jak w umowie, jak będzie 15 komentarzy dostaniecie dzisiaj jeszcze końcówkę tego rozdziału i początek trzeciego :D' Jeju ;o Nie wiedziałam, że dacie radę wbić te 15 komentarzy a tutaj patrze i jest 17! :D Łapcie kolejnego Nexta ^^ Znowu przenosimy się do Katrin(Kiary) Ci ludzie z Berk są niemożliwi. Już mi dużo smoków opowiadało, że oni zabijają smoki! Jak tak można? Dobrze, że teraz jestem u Berserków. Ci to przynajmniej mają do smoków szacunek. Mieszkam teraz razem z Dagurem, w jego komnatach. Zrobili także specjalną dla mnie. Codziennie przynoszą mi łososie, a po południu są treningi. Teraz drewniani wikingowie to Wandale a Berserkowie już prawdziwi. Muszę teraz uważać na treningach, bo nie chcę drasnąć jednego z nich. Teraz leżę już w swoim pokoju czy tam komnacie. Nie wiem jak to się dokładnie nazywa, ale jest to moje miejsce. O, słyszę jak Dagur idzie. Rozpoznaje już kroki niemalże każdego wikinga. - Cześć moja mała Kiaro, co tam u ciebie słychać? – zapytał Dagur - Nic ciekawego, co tam masz dla mnie? Czuję to… – próbowałam odpowiedzieć, ale nie zrozumiał mnie - Zobacz co tu dla Ciebie mam. Tak! To smoczymiętka! - Jak ja to kocham! - Ale zanim Ci ją dam muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Jutro wyruszamy na podbój Berk! - Jeeeej! Już Ci wikingowie nie będą nam psuć krwi! ''– tak odpowiedziałam, że chyba zrozumiał, że się cieszę. Przy okazji podleciałam pod sufit i zrobiłam małą beczkę - No malutka. Teraz pobaw się w smoczymiętce a ja idę dopracować plany na jutro. A! I nie zapominaj, dzisiaj o 15 masz trening! - ''No już dobrze Dagur, nie gorączkuj się tak. Przecież wiem I poszedł. Ja nie mam ochoty się teraz bawić w smoczymiętce, zostawię ją sobie na wieczór. Idę się przejść. Gdy idę pomiędzy domami, każdy Berserk mi się kłania. Dagur powiedział, że jeżeli ktoś tego nie zrobi mogę mu lekko strzelić plazmą. Ale nigdy tego nie robię. Jakoś tak nie lubię sławy. Ale czemu się dziwić. Chyba nigdy nie widzieli Nocnej Furii więc ... A tak poza tym Dagur im tak kazał. Mi to nie potrzebne. Ważne, że teraz mogę latać gdzie chcę! Mogłabym nawet polecieć do Domu Nocy, ale wątpię, że będą mnie tam chcieli. Jutro odbędzie się atak… Jutro zobaczę Berk… Jutro… Za te 17 komentarzy zamiast początku 3 rozdziału dostaniecie jego całość :) Wyszedł mi trochę krótki, a to taki mały prezent za te 17 ^^ Roział Trzeci : Atak Rozdział z dedykacją dla 'StarscreamDecept740 za wstawienie 15 komentarza oraz dla K. za komentarz, który mnie rozbawił ;D' To już dzisiaj. Dzisiaj odbędzie się atak na Berk. Na początek muszę odwrócić uwagę wikingów, gdy Dagur będzie wpływał w pobliżu ich wyspy. Polatam trochę, coś zniszczę a Dagur spokojnie wpłynie do ich portów. Tak mi to powiedział. Teraz płyniemy powoli, a ja żebym się nie zmęczyła, siedzę na jednym z żagli i obserwuje czy gdzieś nie widać już Berk. Dagur mówił, że mają jedną Nocną Furię, ale ona nie może latać bez jeźdźca. Hmmm… Ciekawe… Coś widzę! Tak to Berk. Próbuję tym idiotom pokazać, że widzę wyspę. No! W końcu zrozumieli. Teraz moja kolej. Ruszam od razu gdy Dagur da znak. Płyniemy jeszcze mały kawałek. Znak. Lecę. Już widzę szybko przybliżające się te ich chaty. Teraz tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę… Wiem! Zrobię kilka sztuczek w powietrzu! Teraz salto w powietrzu, mała beczka. Hmmm…. teraz trochę polatam między domami. Dagur już prawie dopłynął do brzegu. Jeszcze porobię trochę sztuczek i… aaaa! Co to jest? Nie no, kolejna sieć? Na szczęście na szkoleniu było jak taką sieć rozplątać. Muszę tylko zrobić tak jak bym chciała puścić plazmę i włożyć pyszczek pomiędzy te szpary… I gotowe. Już jestem wolna. Mogę dalej odwracać uwagę! Chwila… skądś kojarzę ten zapach… Czuję Nocną Furię… czekaj! Dwie! Dlaczego tu są dwie Furie? Miała być jedna! Muszę sprawdzić skąd czuć ten zapach… Ze wschodu… Widzę dwie nadlatujące Furie. Chwila! To nie może być ona... Co ona tu robi? Nie to niemożliwe, żeby to była ona. Ale to jednak ona, i do tego ktoś na niej siedzi! Ta druga Nocna Furia, ona też ma kogoś na sobie. Ale ten ktoś ma przy sobie… aaa no i znowu mnie złapali w tą siatkę. Kurcze, tej nie da się zniszczyć! Zrobili jakąś plazmo odporną czy jak? Kurde no i się nie wydostanę. No Ci teraz wylądowali obok mnie - Siostra, to ty? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem czarno-biały smok - Kasia? – też zapytałam, bo nie byłam do końca pewna czy to ona - No jasne, że ja. Jak dobrze, że tu jesteś! Gdzie ty byłaś? ''– Kasia próbuje mnie rozplątać, ale ta czarna Nocna Furia jej nie pozwala - ''Nie rozwiązuj jej jeszcze – powiedział czarny gad - Dlaczego? To moja młodsza siostra! – odpowiedziała - Ej, wyklułam się tylko kilka minut po tobie. To jeszcze nie znaczy, że jestem najmłodsza! – odburkłam - No już dobrze, dobrze, Katrin - Nie jestem już Katrin. Jestem Kiara – odpowiedziałam - Jak to? – pyta Kasia - Normalnie. Mój pan mi nadał takie imię. I właśnie wchodzi na tą głupią wyspę. A dlaczego ktoś na Tobie siedzi? – zapytałam - To jest moja pani, nazywa się Astrid i rozumie naszą mowę, prawd… - Kto jest twoim panem, Kiara? – zapytał ten chłopak na czarnym smoku - Jest nim Dagur, i właśnie stoi za tobą – odpowiedziałam - Witaj Czkawuś – zaśmiał się Dagur - Czego chcesz Dagurze? – odpowiedział „Czkawuś” - Ja? Ja chcę tylko odzyskać mojego smoka. I przy okazji te dwie Furie też są całkiem, całkiem. - Nigdy ich nie dostaniesz Dagur! – odparł Czkawka Ten czarny smok razem z Kasią złapali siatkę i gdzieś mnie niosą. Niosą mnie do jakiejś twierdzy czy coś. Ten chłopak z dziewczyną Astrid mówią, że to twierdza. Kurde coś się ze mną dzieje. Zapytam się tego czarnego smoka - Ej Ty, czarny smoku. Jak masz na imię? - Jestem Szczerbatek, a co? - Gdzie mnie niesiecie i co się ze mną dzieje – zaczynam chrypieć, to chyba źle - Twoja siostra tak mała wczoraj. Dorastacie. Resztę Ci powiem gdy będziemy w twierdzy… Wszystko zaczyna mnie boleć. Zaczynając od gardła. Powoli zasypiam… Nie! Ja nie.. nie mogę… za..zasnąć… Gdy się obudziłam, przede mną leżał talerz z łososiami. Co się tu dzieje? Dalej Szczerbatek jest z Czkawką, a z drugiej strony Astrid bawi się z Kasią. Dalej mnie gardło boli, i nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Hm.. jestem przypięta jakimiś kajdanami. Pewnie po to żebym nie odleciała. - Ktoś mi powie co się tu dzieje? – próbowałam zapytać ale jedyne co dało się usłyszeć to ciche warczenie. No nieźle, nie mogę nic mówić. - Chyba chcesz się dowiedzieć dlaczego nie możesz mówić – zaczyna Szczerbatek – no więc to jest takie Smocze Dojrzewanie. Każdy przy dojrzewaniu dostaje nową moc. Kasia wczoraj dostała nową moc, teraz może ziać lodem i strzelać plazmą. Twoje Dojrzewanie skończy się jutro i będziesz wiedziała, jaką nową moc dostaniesz. -'' I przez to głupie dojrzewanie nie mogę mówić – dalej było słychać ciche warczenie No cóż. Zobaczymy jak to będzie jutro… '''No kolejny next już jutro ;)' PS. Jak wam mija weekend? :D Rozdział Czwarty : Co się ze mną stało?! Wchodzę dzisiaj na wiki a tu 20 komentarzy :D Bardzo wam dziękuje i ten rozdział dedykuję dla wszystkich, którzy czytają moje porozrzucane wyrazy :D Chyba długo spałam. Z tego co słyszałam, jak się już przebudziłam, Dagur rano odpłynął razem ze swoim wojskiem. Nie mam pojęcia jak trafić tam spowrotem. Eh… teraz będę musiała już żyć na tej wyspie. Ale cóż, raz się żyje. Kasi ani Szczerbatka nie ma, Astrid i Czkawki też. Pójdę ich poszukać. - Kasia! Szczerbatek! – krzyknęłam na całe gardło. O dziwo mnie nie boli. Hmmm ciekawe jaką moc dostałam - Smoku, czy ty coś powiedziałeś? – zapytał jakiś wiking - To i ty mnie rozumiesz? No nie mogę, może niech wszyscy mają Sa… – nie dokończyłam zdania, bo czarna łapa zasłoniła mój pyszczek. - No co? Nie mogę nic mówić? – zapytałam - Nie, nie o to chodzi. Nie słyszysz się? – powiedział - Nie rozumiem Cię, jak to siebie nie słyszę. Mówię tak jak wcześniej – odparłam - Twoja moc to rozmowa w ludzkim języku! ''– wykrzyknęła stojąca obok mnie Kasia - Serio? – zapytałam z niedowierzaniem – Hej ty! – wskazałam na pierwszego lepszego wikinga - Ja? – zapytał wiking - Tak, Ty. Rozumiesz co mówię, tak? – zapytałam - T…t..tak smoku – prychnęłam – Przepraszam, Smoczyco.. - No, a teraz leć robić, to – chwila zamyślenia – co miałeś zrobić - Już idę! – i poszedł. Jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby jakikolwiek wiking tak szybko uciekał. Heh, to było nawet śmieszne. Hmmm… Skoro potrafię mówić tak jak oni, to ciekawe czy potrafię śpiewać.. Spróbujmy… Tylko co by tu zaśpiewać '( Jak coś to wikingowie i smoki znają wszystkie piosenki z naszego świata ) Wleciałam na górę tej twierdzy czy jak to tam się nazywa. I spróbowałam… '''[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8QyCnkjaGw ] - Tych czarnych krzeseł rząd Pustych jak słowa, co tylko dzielą Łatwo wydany sąd To on, to on, to on robi błąd Tam nie odkryty ląd Możesz go zdobyć sam z wiolonczelą To niedaleko stąd pod prąd, pod prąd, pod prąd Masz prawo kochać, masz prawo śnić Masz prawo śpiewać, masz prawo żyć Masz prawo marzyć teraz i tu Na przekór kłamstwu, na przekór złu Twarze wikingów zwróciły się ku mnie, a ja dalej. Podleciał do mnie Szczerbaty i Kasia i też próbują śpiewać ale już po smoczemu… - Masz prawo milczeć A przeciwko tobie może być użyte każde dobre słowo Masz prawo milczeć A przeciwko tobie może być użyty każdy czuły gest Masz prawo milczeć Przyznaj się sam sobie: prawdy nieodkryte ciążą wyjątkowo '' Masz prawo milczeć A teraz razem! - Masz prawo kochać, masz prawo śnić Masz prawo śpiewać, masz prawo żyć Masz prawo marzyć teraz i tu Na przekór kłamstwu, na przekór złu I znowu ja… Nie czekaj wbity w kąt ''Nie czekaj, nie Niech cię prowadzą wiara z nadzieją Odkryj miłości ląd Pod prąd, pod prąd, pod prąd Tak, to prawda, to cała prawda i tylko prawda Mówię prawdę, wyznaję prawdę Wierzcie lub nie Boli zniewaga, chwieje się waga Wraca odwaga Wiem, kto nieprawdę w jedyną prawdę zamienić chce, A moja prawda jak struna drga Radośnie woła lub cicho łka I ponownie razem! - Masz prawo kochać'', masz prawo śnić'' Masz prawo śpiewać, masz prawo żyć Masz prawo marzyć teraz i tu Na przekór kłamstwu, na przekór złu Mamy razem nawet całkiem zgrany chór… Wandale zaczęli nam klaskać i poprosili o jeszcze, ale mnie zaczęło boleć znowu gardło więc bardzo im podziękowałam w imieniu moim, Kasi i Szczerbatego. Znalazłyśmy z Kasią bardzo fajną jaskinię. Przypomina trochę nasz dom, ale nie czas na rozmyślanie o tym. Idę się zdrzemnąć… ale tylko… na chwilkę… * * * Powoli podniosłam powieki, chwilowo nie wiedząc czy to co się wczoraj działo to tylko sen. Obudziłam się w środku nocy. Kasia dalej spała, nie chciałam jej obudzić. Po cichu wyszłam z naszej jaskini i poszłam się napić. Gdy podeszłam nad wodę, zobaczyłam jakiegoś różowego smoka. Gdy się bardziej przyjrzałam, to było moje odbicie. Jak ja się zmieniłam! Wyglądam teraz prawie jak mama. Tylko z tym szczegółem, że ja jestem różowa, a ona błękitna. W odbiciu prawie usłyszałam jej głos. Mówił mi, że widzi dorosłą i piękną smoczycę. Ja niewiele myśląc przestraszyłam się własnej wyobraźni! Napiłam się przy czym rozmazując czystą taflę wody. Na dzisiaj tyle ;) Jutro będzie się coś działo, więc cierpliwie czekajcie < --- taki mały spojler ^^ Baaardzo was przepraszam za brak nexta, ale za to wincie moją mamę, bo kazała mi siedzieć na dworze a nie w internetach ;D A teraz łapcie ciąg dalszy ^^ Spoglądając w górę, zobaczyłam znowu te jasne punkty. Postanowiłam, że ta noc należy do mnie. Poleciałam na najwyższy szczyt na Berk. I stamtąd wzbiłam się w górę, pędząc do namierzonego obiektu. Gdy byłam coraz dalej od ziemi, zaczynało mi brakować powietrza. Ale leciałam dalej, a to światło ani trochę się nie przybliżało, mogłoby się wydawać, że one jeszcze bardziej się ode mnie oddalają. Chyba trochę z tym przesadziłam. Po kilku minutach zaczynało mi coraz bardziej brakować powietrza. Po chwili nie wiem jak ale bardzo szybko spadałam na ziemię. W ostatnim momencie zdążyłam wyprostować skrzydła i „uderzyć” powietrze, lądując na jednym z dachów. Nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje. Przez chwilę chyba nawet widziałam, jak Kasia leci z naszej jaskini. Zamknęłam oczy. Więcej już nie widziałam… Kasia Gdy tylko usłyszałam jak coś leci od razu wychyliłam łebek z jaskini. Zobaczyłam, że to leci coś różowego… Czekaj! RÓŻOWEGO!? Katrin! Katrin już lecę, już lecę! Boże Sarantrassie, niech ona żyje! NIECH ONA ŻYJE! Nie wybaczę sobie tego, jeśli ona nie przeżyje tego upadku! Spadła na dach, już do niej lecę. Wokół tego domu zebrał się tłum ludzi. Ryknęłam i się rozeszli, już teraz szybko, do Katrin! - Katrin! – wołam – Kaaaatrin! Słyszysz mnie? Siostrzyczko, Katrin! Nie myślę o niczym innym tylko o niej. Nie, jej nie może się nic stać, nie może, po porostu NIE MOŻE! Muszę ją ściągnąć z tego dachu. Taaak, dobrze, pomału, powoli, jeszcze kawałek. I już. Leży bezpiecznie na ziemi. Moja siostra, proszę niech ona żyje! Ona musi żyć! Ludzie próbują mnie od niej odciągnąć, lecz na na nich warczę. Już nie podchodzą. Mogę zająć się Katrin - Hej siostrzyczko, jesteś tam? Słyszysz mnie? Halo, słyszysz mnie? – pytam z coraz to mniejszą nadzieją, że się obudzi – Katrin, proszę, przynajmniej otwórz oczy! Siost… Auć! Co tooo… jest….? – dostałam czymś, i wcale nie… nie… ja nie…. ja nie mogę…. nie mogę… teraz, teraz…. zasnąć… Następnego dnia (Ps. Ktoś wie jak zrobić kolorowe napisy? C: ) Budzę się w domu Czkawki, rozglądając się od razu zastanawia mnie gdzie jest Katrin! Zobaczyłam Szczerbatka i przygwoździłam go do podłogi krzycząc - GDZIE JEST MOJA SIOSTRA SMOKU!? CO JEJ ZROBILIŚCIE!? Pytam po raz ostatni. GDZIE ONA JEST!? - Może jakbyś mi nie przytrzymywała gardła to bym Ci powiedział? – odparł tak, że ledwo go zrozumiałam, ale coś usłyszałam. Puściłam go a on mógł mi w końcu powiedzieć - Jest u Gothi, to nasza lekarka. Razem z Pyskaczem próbują ją obudzić. W sumie nawet nie wiem czy już tego nie zrob… Ja niewiele myśląc od razu poleciałam do tej Gothi. Musiałam ją zobaczyć. Musiałam. Katrin Czuję, że leżę. Nie wiem co się ze mną stało. Jedyne co pamiętam, to to, że leciałam w stronę nieba. Nic więcej. Po krótkim czasie, otworzyłam oczy. Zobaczyłam, że jestem w jakiejś chacie, a obok mnie siedzi staruszka. Hmm… Czuję, że ma Sarrani. Tak, ona mnie rozumie. Szczerbatek się mylił, na wyspie jest jeszcze jedna osoba z Sarrani. A może ja już nie jestem na wyspie? Nie, jednak jestem. Moim nosem wyczułam tutejszych wikingów. Tak, tylko oni pachną takim człowiekiem zmieszanym z zapachem smoka. Noo, i trochę jedzie rybą. Myśląc, że ona śpi ja podniosłam lekko głowę, a ta zerwała się na równe nogi, jakby dostała poparzenia od ognia. Ja szczerze mówiąc też się trochę przestraszyłam, jak ona odskoczyła - Witaj mała – powiedziała w smoczym języku - Skąd ty znasz mój język? – zapytałam z niedowierzaniem - Ludzie myślą, że nie mogę mówić, a tak naprawdę po prostu mówię do nich w niezrozumiałym dla ich uszu języku. Ale wymyśliłam, że będę pisać im na piasku co mam do powiedzenia - Ciekawe. A gdzie ja jestem? - Jesteś w moim domu. Przynieśli Cię tu gdy spadłaś z nieba. Co Ci się stało, że tak wysoko poleciałaś? - Moim dziecięcym marzeniem było dostać się na jeden z tych świecących punktów… - Gwiazd? - Tak się nazywają? Gwiazdy? - Tak, to są gwiazdy. - Tak więc chciałam wlecieć na te gwiazdy, po jakimś czasie zaczęło mi brakować powietrza i już nic więcej nie pamiętam – Hmmm… powiem Ci coś. Te gwiazdy są tak daleko od naszej ziemi, że tylko bogowie potrafią na nich siadać. Żaden wiking, zwierzę a nawet żaden smok nigdy nie był na takiej gwieździe. Widziałam smoki, które to próbowały, ale po dłuższym czasie po prostu spadały na ziemię martwe. Masz prawdziwe szczęście, że jeszcze żyjesz '' - ''O jej. Nie wiedziałam, że można tak skończyć. - No teraz już sama widzisz. - Ja próbując się podnieść spotkałam się z oporem moich łap. Zaczęły mnie tak boleć jak nigdy dotąd. Postanowiłam zapytać - Co się ze mną stało? Nie pamiętam nic, odkąd zaczęło mi brakować powietrza… – Straciłaś przytomność. Że tak powiem wylądowałaś na dachu Pyskacza i przy okazji obudziłaś całą wioskę. – Że co!? '' – ''No tak. Swoim „lądowaniem” obudziłaś całą wioskę ze snu. Ale masz szczęście, że to był dom Pyskacza. Kto inny mógłby się wściec. Właśnie wym momencie wpadła Kasia. Gdy ją tylko zobaczyłam, od razu chciałam do niej podbiec, ale moje kości po tym upadku odmówiły współpracy. Zamiast tego ona krzyknęła - Katrin! O Boże, jak dobrze, że żyjesz. Ja się tak o Ciebie martwiłam! Boże Sarantrassie, ona żyje! Siostrzyczko, proszę, nie rób mi niczego takiego więcej. Błagam Cię! ''– krzyczy Kasia - ''Kasiu! Miałaś rację co do tych świecących punktów. Nie da się na nie polecieć. Są za dale… – próbowałam powiedzieć, ale nie dokończyłam zdania, bo Kasia baaaaardzo mocno mnie przytuliła - Zaraz Cię stąd zabiorę tylko… chwila… tu jest człowiek z Sarrani! - Tak, i do tego potrafię mówić w twoim języku ''– odparła Gothi -'' Ale jak? Jak ty tak możesz? Tak się w ogóle da? - Urodziłam się z tym, tak jak ty z ogonem i skrzydłami. To jest normalne. Przynajmniej dla mnie - No dobra ale… – nie dokończyła Kasia, bo przerwał jej wpadający do środka Szczerbaty z Czkawką - Gothi, jak tam z Katrin? Dobra, jutro powinien też pojawić się next, ale niczego nie obiecuję c(: * * * Rozdział Piąty : Nowy Ktoś... OSTRZEŻENIE Mówię tak, ponieważ chciałam napisać coś romantycznego ale wyszło jak zawsze :I Także tego, zapraszam do komentowania ;p Po pewnym czasie mogłam już sama, bez pomocy Kasi sama wychodzić na krótkie spacery, ale tak czy siak dalej nie mogłam latać. Ja to mam pecha do skrzydeł. Najpierw gdy się urodziłam, zdarzył się wypadek z tatą, a teraz przez nie znowu zostałam pozbawiona możliwości wzniesienia się w powietrze. Ale przynajmniej mogę chodzić. Pewnego wieczoru udałam się na codzienną przechadzkę po okolicach. Jednak tym razem poszłam nieznaną mi wcześniej drogą. Prowadziła ona wgłąb lasu. Ja patrząc się na korony drzew nie patrzyłam pod nogi. Los chciał, żebym się potknęła i wpadła do dość głębokiej jaskini. - Brrr, jak tu zimno... ''– powiedziałam szczękając zębami z zimna. Ale nagle usłyszałam kaszlnięcie. Ktoś tu jest oprócz mnie… - ''Halo, czy ktoś tu jest? – zapytałam z drżeniem w głosie - Kim jesteś? – odpowiedział jakiś tajemniczy głos. Było słychać, że to samiec. Chwila... To Nocna Furia, tak samo jak ja! Ale jakoś nie pachnie tak jak smoki z Domu Nocy. - Jestem Katrin, a Ty to kto?thumb|Sherigan - Ja jestem Sherigan. Mogę wiedzieć co Cię tu sprowadza? – zapytał, jednocześnie podnosząc mnie z lodowatej ziemi. - Szłam sobie przez las i patrzyłam w gór… – przerwałam, patrząc w jego głębokie, granoatowe oczy. Lekko zadrżałam. Przez krótką chwilę, patrzyliśmy się sobie w oczy. - Chodź, widzę, że Ci zimno. Położysz się w moim gniazdku – powiedział a ja dreptałam z jego pomocą na skraj jaskini. Gdy weszliśmy do jego „gniazdka” zobaczyłam, że całkiem nieźle się urządził. Miał widok na całą wioskę Berk. Mimo, że wcześniej latałam tutaj z Kasią, to nie dało się zauwarzyć wylotu jego domu. Wbrew pozorom, nie było tu zimno. Dało się czuć nawet, że było cieplej niż na dworze. - Tutaj będziesz spać ''– wskazał mi miejsce ze słomy, które przypominało gniazdko dla ptaków tylko, że dużo większe - ''Fajnie się tu urządziłeś. Dlaczego nigdy nie widziałam tej jaskini? - Może dobrze nie szukałaś – powiedział z sarkazmem. Chyba nie zamierza mi powiedzieć. Z jego pomocą położyłam się w tym gniazdku i obserwowałam co on robi. Wygląda jakby czegoś szukał. Chyba znalazł. Poczułam świerzego królika i nie myliłam się. Przypiekł go trochę ogniem i rodzielił na dwa kawałki. Jeden podsunął mi, a drugi wziął dla siebie. Już po jedzeniu postanowiłam się zdrzemnąć. Gdy już powoli zasypiałam poczułam, że on kładzie się obok mnie. I tak przytuleni do siebie spędziliśmy całą noc… Napiszcie mi czy chcecie więcej, a ja tym czasem idę się pluskać do basenu ^^ Z basenu wyszłam, można wrzucić wam nexta :D Co wy na to? :) Gdy się obudziłam Sherigana już nie było. A przynajmniej jeśli był to go nie widziałam. Wstałam z tego „gniazdka” i podeszłam do tego okna zobaczyć Berk o wschodzie słońca. Pięknie to wygląda… thumb|Berk o wschodzie słońca <3 Widziałam tam budzących się ze snu wikingów. Patrzyłam jak idą wykonywać swoje codzienne prace. Przy okazji widziałam jak Czkawka ze Szczerbatym idą na poranny trening. Widzę też stąd Kasię wraz z Astrid na grzbiecie. Chciałabym coś powiedzieć siostrze, ale pewnie z tej odległości mnie nie usłyszy. Gdy ja się tak przyglądałam, Sherigan przyszedł tak po cichu, że nawet go nie słyszałam. Podkradł się do mnie i powiedział - Na co tak patrzysz? - ''zapytał - ''O Sherigan! Ale mnie przestraszyłeś! – powiedziałam i odskoczyłam – Tak tylko, patrzę co tam ludzie robią – ale widzi, że patrzę się na coś innego - Znasz te dwa smoki? – wskazał łapą na Szczerbatka i Kasię - Tak… – zaczynam - ta czarno-biała to moja siostra Kasia. Pewnie mnie teraz szuka, powiedziałam jej, że idę na spacer ale nie wiedziałam, że trafię do Ciebie… '' - ''A ten drugi? - To jest Szczerbatek, mieszkał tutaj zanim pojawiłam się z Kasią. Zna bardzo dobrze tą całą wyspę… – chyba zobaczył, że nie chętnie o tym mówię, i zmienił temat - Głodna? - Troszkę, a co? - Mam pieczone łososie. Chcesz trochę? '' - ''Pewnie! - I poszliśmy zjeść śniadanie, przy okazji dalej patrząc na Berk. Po posiłku wstał i powiedział - Muszę Ci coś pokazać.. – podszedł do jednej ze ścian i nagle otworzył się korytarz. Podeszłam do niego i chciałam się go zapytać co to jest, ale on zaczął pierwszy – to jest moje tajne wyjście. Zwykle wchodzę i wychodzę tam gdzie Ty wpadłaś, ale chciałem Ci pokazać to… -'' Ale jak Ty to?'' - Powiedzmy, że to jedna z moich tajemnic, których nie mówię nikomu – mówiąc to mrugnął do mnie i pokazał łebkiem, żebym szła za nim. Po kilku krokach pokazało się wyjście z tej jaskini a on startował z rozłożonymi skrzydłami. Też bym chciała polecieć, ale po mojej próbie dotknięcia gwiazd, moje skrzydła dalej odmawiają współpracy. Sherigan widząc moje wahanie podleciał i zapytał - Dlaczego nie lecisz ze mną? '' - ''Cóż… – zastanawiam się czy powiedzieć mu czy nie… muszę mu powiedzieć, gdyby mi nie ufał nie pokazałby mi swojej kryjówki tylko by pewnie od razu coś mi zrobił. Powoli zaczęłam mówić – w nocy na niebie są takie jasne punkty, ludzie mówią na to gwiazdy. Pewnego wieczoru chciałam polecieć na jedną z nich ale gdy byłam już dość daleko od Ziemi zaczynało mi brakować powietrza. I przez to moje ciało nie wytrzymało i zaczęłam spadać… – przerwałam -'' Rozumiem, też kiedyś tak chciałem, wiem co to znaczy. Mnie też bolały skrzydła, chodź do środka –'powiedział lądując obok mnie – ''pokażę Ci coś dobrego na ból skrzydeł…'-' Poszłam za nim do jego domu''' jaskini?'. Po drodze zabrał ze sobą jedną małą skałkę i powiedział, że to jest część tego lekarstwa. Gdy już weszliśmy do środka, położył ten głaz na inny kamień, podłożył pod to 4 mlecze i dwa kurze jaja. Później ogrzewał to swoją plazmą, aż jaja się rozbiły a skała rozgrzała do czerwoności. My smoki jesteśmy odporne na ciepło, więc wziął do łap ten kamulec i rozcierał nim po mleczach z rozbitymi jajkami. Dość dziwnie to wyglądało, ale mówił, że to pomoże z moimi skrzydłami. Po utarciu tego na jednolitą masę, wziął trochę tego na łapkę i powiedział - ''Będzie trochę ciepłe i może piec, ale na pewno pomoże. Zaufaj mi – i przyłożył tą maź do moich skrzydeł. Tak jak mówił, jest to ciepłe i troszkę piecze, ale nie tak, żeby mocno to jakoś czuć. Rozsmarował to po całym skrzydle a nadmiar przełożył na drugie. Po rozłożeniu tego całego mazidła na skrzydłach, nałożył mi jakieś specjalne duże liście. Powiedział, że to pomaga się szybciej wchłonąć. Ja będąc już zmęczona położyłam się do gniazdka a on tak jak wczoraj, położył się obok mnie. I znowu spaliśmy przytuleni przez całą noc… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania